My Girl
by Jaeha Ryokuryuu
Summary: Mungkin saja… kebiasaanmu yang sering membuat barang-barang terjatuh sudah menular padaku, hingga membuatku terbiasa menjatuhkan hatiku berulang kali, pada orang yang sama… yaitu kau. / NaruHina fic oneshot for #NHFD8/Past/


My Girl

Naruto x Hinata

Disclaimer © Kishimoto Masasi

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, for #NHFD8/Past/

.

.

Summary : Mungkin saja… kebiasaanmu yang sering membuat barang-barang terjatuh sudah menular padaku, hingga membuatku terbiasa menjatuhkan hatiku berulang kali, pada orang yang sama… yaitu kau.

.

.

.

Tahun 2017

Udara itu terhisap, lalu dihembuskan dengan tenang oleh Naruto yang tengah menikmati waktu sorenya hari itu. Ruang keluarga yang tampak rapi dan bersih membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Senyumannya mengembang saat _sapphire_ biru miliknya melirik foto keluarganya yang terpajang di salah satu meja samping tv. Satu keluarga yang terdiri dari 4 orang, dia sebagai kepala keluarga, istri yang cantik, dan dua buah hatinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Lagi –dia menarik nafas merileks-kan tubuhnya sambil mengingat masa lalu dimana dia pertama kali melihat istrinya… sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu.

===== flashback =====

Tahun 2005

"Nii-chan…" seorang gadis berteriak kencang sambil berjalan setengah berlari menuju bagian belakang sebuah restaurant keluarga sederhana sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah amplop putih. "Nii-chan… Neji-niichan, lihatlah, aku di terima di SMA Miyabigaoka." Dia tersenyum lebar dan mempercepat langkahnya tanpa perduli dengan beberapa tatapan yang mengarah padanya. "Neji-nii… lih –"

Bruk…. Prangg..

"a…"

". . ."

Suasana terasa sangat hening disana, gadis tadi terdiam saat melihat sebuah gelas yang telah pecah di dekat kakinya karena tanpa sengaja tersenggol olehnya yang sedang berjalan setengah berlari tadi. Dengan pelan dia melirikkan matanya pada orang yang kemungkinan menjadi pemilik gelas itu, dan dia hanya menelan ludah saat melihat seorang pria menatap lurus gelas yang pecah di lantai.

"Huuueeee…"

"Hg?" pria yang dilihatnya tersentak dan melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis, dia kelabakan saat beberapa pasang mata kini mengarah padanya seolah siap untuk menghajarnya karena membuat seorang gadis menangis. "Uhm… itu… nona, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya ragu.

"Huuee… itu.." gadis tadi menunjuk gelas yang pecah. "Gelasnya pecah… aku tidak sengaja… huee.." gadis itu merengek sambil bicara, terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, sukses membuat para pengunjung tersenyum terkikik akan hal itu. Dan pria yang menjadi pemilik gelas hanya diam dengan tatapan bingung harus apa?

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" seorang pria berambut panjang coklat keluar dari arah dapur dan menghampiri adiknya yang menangis sambil menunjuk gelas.

Hinata menoleh dan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dengan mata berair. "Nii-chaaann.." rengeknya kemudian.

Neji menghela nafas saat mengerti kondisi saat ini, "Kau menjatuhkan barang lagi?" hanya anggukan yang di terimanya dari Hinata. Lalu Neji menatap pria berambut pirang yang masih terdiam disana. "Maafkan adikku, dia tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kami akan mengganti minuman Anda, Tuan."

"Oh, tidak usah." Pria itu berdiri dan menggeleng cepat, "Saya memang sudah selesai, Saya harus segera pergi sekarang. Tidak perlu diganti."

"Gomeenn.."

Pria itu menoleh menatap Hinata yang meminta maaf masih dengan ekspresi siap menangis. Membuat pria itu hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk singkat. "Saya permisi." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi dari restaurant keluarga sederhana yang menjadi tempat faforitnya itu.

Setelah keluar dari restaurant itu, dia kembali memandang sekilas kearah gedung itu sebelum segaris senyum hadir diwajahnya. Merasa jika apa yang barusan dia lalui adalah sesuatu yang sangat lucu.

"Kau tidak sehat, Naruto?" sebuah suara yang dia kenal membuatnya menoleh dan menghilangkan senyumnya dalam beberapa detik. "Kau tersenyum, kurasa kau memang harus minum obat dan istirahat."

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menaiki motornya lalu memakai helm, dia juga memberikan satu helm pada orang yang tadi bicara padanya. Temannya yang sebelumnya pergi ke toko buku sebrang jalan, maka dari itu dia menunggu di restaurant keluarga itu menikmati segelas kopi. Siapa sangka kejadian lucu cukup menghiburnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kampus."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin minum obat dulu?"

"Ck, diamlah, Jaeha… atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini."

===== end flashback =====

Tahun 2017

Ppfftt…

Naruto mendengus geli mengingat hal itu. Kurang dari satu menit mereka bertemu, gadis yang menjadi istrinya itu sudah memecahkan sebuah barang.

"Hm, apa saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku menjatuhkan hatiku padanya ya?" Pria 33 tahun itu meraih kopi di depannya dan menyesap itu dengan nikmat. Setelahnya, dia menaruh gelas kopi itu lalu menutupnya. Dengan pelan dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa berniat untuk melelapkan diri sejenak ditengah waktu tenangnya sendirian.

Sang istri sedang belanja dengan Putri kecilnya, sementara Putra sulungnya sedang bermain di rumah temannya.

Dengan masih tersenyum, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tak sampai lima menit, mimpi telah membuainya kembali pada ingatan masa lalu.

===== flashback =====

Tahun 2008

"Ya, Saya mengerti… Saya akan kesana segera, terima kasih."

Naruto menutup telpon yang baru saja diterimanya itu. Dia melonggarkan dasinya sedikit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Telpon dari SMA Miyabigaoka tempat adik sepupunya bersekolah. Dia dipanggil karena adik sepupunya itu akan menghadiri sebuah lomba di kota Ame hingga perlu pembicaraan akan segala urusannya.

"Hah, kupikir Menma tidak tertarik dengan sosialisai semacam lomba." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku harus segera kesana sebelum rapat jam dua nanti siang."

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Ruangan manager utama dari bagian perancangan alat elektronik di sebuah perusahaan milik sang Ayah. Bukan perusahaan yang terlalu besar namun cukup terkenal sebagai perusahaan pencipta produk elektronik di Konoha.

.

.

SMA Miyabigaoka adalah salah satu SMA yang ternama di Konoha. Naruto tersenyum jika mengingat dia juga alumni dari SMA itu dulu, sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu saat dia berusia 18 tahun, sekarang dia sudah 24 tahun dan sudah bekerja. Jelas kenangan SMA akan menjadi suatu hiburan sendiri untuk diingat.

Dia melangkah di sepanjang kodirdor yang masih terlihat sama kecuali cat yang berbeda warna dan lebih hidup. Taman-taman di sampingnya juga terlihat lebih ramai dan lebih segar.

"Gomenasai…"

Langkahnya terhenti didepan ruang laboratorium, sebuah suara yang entah kenapa membuatnya tertarik seolah memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh, menatap sekelompok anak-anak SMA yang terlihat sedang melakukan praktek meski tak ada guru yang mengawasi.

"Hinata, itu adalah tabung ketiga yang kau jatuhkan sejak sejam yang lalu. Bagaimana tugas kita bisa selesai kalau begini terus?" seorang gadis berkacak pinggang sambil mengoceh marah pada temannya yang tadi menjatuhkan tabung berisi cairan praktek mereka.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu hanya melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Aku tidak sengaja, gomenasai… uhm… kita buat lagi?"

"Apa kau pikir waktunya akan cukup?"

Naruto berkedip melihat pemandangan itu, dimana dia merasa pernah mengalaminya? Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis yang sedang meminta maaf dengan ekspresi menyesal yang lucu. "Hah, sebaiknya aku cepat ke ruang kepala sekolah." Gumam Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikan itu dan melanjutkan urusannya.

.

.

Pintu itu dia tutup dengan perlahan saat dia melangkah keluar. Menarik nafas dan tersenyum setelah urusannya selesai dengan mudah. "Em, sepertinya sudah jam istirahat." Naruto bergumam saat dia melihat suasana yang cukup ramai.

Dia melangkah pergi dari depan ruang kepala sekolah itu, melangkah menuju taman belakang yang menjadi tempat faforitnya dulu. Sedikit memakan waktu untuk mengenang masa lalu bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan?

"Kh.."

Kenapa banyak sekali suara aneh sih disekolah ini? Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat pemikiran itu terlintas. Dia menoleh dan mencari sumber suara yang dia dengar dari taman belakang itu. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang dia curigai, sedikit mengintip, dia mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang memasang ekspresi kesal dan sedih.

Dan Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia mendapati dirinya berdiri disana untuk memperhatikan gadis itu lebih lama, seorang gadis yang tadi menjatuhkan hasil praktek kelompoknya di laboratorium.

Alis Naruto naik saat gadis itu mengambil kasar kotak makan siangnya dan membukanya dengan asal-asalan. Terlihat sedikit susah jika sesuatu dilakukan dengan perasaan tidak baik. Dan benar saja… karena terlalu kasar…

Bruk… Kotak makan siang itu jatuh dan membuat semua isinya berantakan di tanah. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget setengah prihatin akan hal itu.

"Aiisshhh… kenapa tidak ada yang tidak jatuh sih?" gadis itu menggerutu dengan nada suara ingin menangis, kakinya dia tendang-tendang ditanah, mirip seorang anak kecil yang mengamuk di jalanan. "Hk, Hinata bodoh." Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan lutut.

Dan pemandangan itu lagi-lagi membuat Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia justru melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok didepan sang gadis. "Kau lapar?"

Isakan kecil dari gadis itu terhenti dan dia mendongak, membuat _amethyst_ dan _sapphire_ bertemu dalam sebuah moment yang menakjubkan diiringi hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan menyejukkan.

"Onii-chan… apa kau keluarga Uzumaki-kun?" gadis itu berbicara polos, seolah melupakan seluruh rasa kesal dan sedihnya tadi. "Kau… mirip teman sekelasku, Uzumaki Menma."

Naruto awalnya bingung harus berkata apa, tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Menma… adalah adik sepupuku." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata berkedip menatap uluran tangan Naruto lalu menyambutnya menjadi jabatan, "Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Nii-chan, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Uzumaki-kun."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat Naruto juga tersenyum. "Kalau begitu salam kenal ne.. oh.. apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

Hinata menarik tangannya dan kembali memeluk lututunya sambil menatap makanannya tadi yang jatuh. "Aku ingin makan siang, tapi bekalku jatuh." Dia tersenyum masam, "Aku memang selalu menjatuhkan segalanya."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. Seorang pria yang berkata pada adiknya seolah adiknya yang baru saja menjatuhkan barang adalah hal yang biasa. Ehm, kalau tidak salah…

"Ah, jadi kau gadis yang waktu itu ya?" gumamnya kemudian, membuat Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya bingung. "Tiga tahun lalu, kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelasku di restaurant keluarga tempat kakakmu bekerja."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun selanjutnya tatapannya berubah sendu menatap kebawah. "Apa aku memang selalu suka menjatuhkan semua barang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa dengan suara yang putus asa.

Membuat Naruto entah menyesal atau bingung karena mengungkit masa lalu. "Uhm, apa kau mau menemaniku makan di kantin?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mencicipi makanan di kantin, tapi rasanya aneh karena aku orang luar. Jika kau mau menemaniku, aku akan mentraktirmu, bagaimana?"

Mata perak Hinata berbinar dan dia mengulum senyumnya, dalam hati dia bersorak karena bisa mendapatkan makanan ditengah rasa laparnya… dan jangan lupakan jika itu gratis. Hinata bukan anak orang kaya, jadi wajar jika dia bersyukur dengan sesuatu yang gratis.

"Ehem, baiklah jika Nii-chan ingin begitu. Aku akan menemanimu. Hehe.."

Naruto tersenyum melihat sifat Hinata yang baginya selalu terasa lucu. Tidak pernah Naruto sangka jika dia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, gadis yang bahkan tak Naruto sangka jika masih diingatnya dengan jelas. Naruto kira dia sudah lupa, tapi sedikit pancingan sudah membuatnya kembali mengingat satu kenangan lucu dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis remaja 18 tahun yang ceria dan sangat menyenangkan.

Itulah kesimpulan Naruto tentang gadis itu, gadis yang tanpa sadar sudah menemaninya selama tiga bulan ini.

Setelah hari itu, mereka tidak bertemu lagi selama seminggu. Dan Naruto yang merasa rindu dengan gadis kecil itu nekat datang ke sekolah untuk menjemput Hinata. Sesuatu yang mengundang beberapa tatapan siswa-siswi lainnya karena jarang melihatnya, mungkin juga karena dia mirip dengan Menma yang merupakan seorang siswa berprestasi di sekolah.

Hinata yang pertama kali melihat Naruto menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah langsung menyapa riang dan berlari mendekat. Dengan tanpa beban dia menebak dengan jelas tujuan Naruto datang. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya bercanda saat bicara, 'Apa Nii-chan datang kesini untuk menjemputku dan ingin mengajakku kencan?'

Pertanyaan polos yang sempat membuat Naruto menjadi gugup sendiri, tapi saat Hinata tertawa karena melihat wajah lucu Naruto, pria itu justru mengakui hal itu. Mengatakan jika dia merindukan Hinata dan ingin mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan.

Wajah Hinata yang saat itu langsung merona terkejut merupakan suatu hal istimewa tersendiri bagi Naruto. Jadi Naruto merasa tidak menyesal telah melakukan itu dan berniat mengulaginya.

Begitulah bagaimana Naruto lebih sering menjemput gadis itu dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

Terkadang mereka makan di restaurant tempat Neji bekerja setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan, sempat membuat Neji menyipitkan matanya saat mereka pertama kali berkunjung, tapi setelah itu Neji menerima kenyataan jika seorang pria 24 tahun sedang mengincar adiknya yang berusia 18 tahun. Entah kenapa Neji bisa percaya pada pria pirang pengunjung langganan restaurant tempatnya bekerja itu.

Tak sampai disana, Naruto terkadang memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil pada Hinata jika dia pulang dari suatu tempat karena perjalanan bisnis.

Beberapa bulan yang sungguh menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu jika keberadaan Hinata jadi begitu berharga baginya. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat harinya menjadi lebih hidup dengan tingkah laku menggemaskan dan lucu gadis itu. Terkadang Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat Hinata entah bagaimana selalu berhasil menjatuhkan barang pada tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

Senyum kembali menghias di bibirnya kala gadis itu lagi-lagi menguasai pikirannya.

"Huft." Hembusan nafas kali itu terdengar lebih sedikit berat karena dia mengingat masalah yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang. Masalah perusahaan yang mungkin akan menjadi masalah baginya.

"Nii-chan…?"

Memejamkan matanya, Naruto menggeleng pelan saat suara Hinata samar dia dengar. Apa sekarang dia suka berimajinasi? Mungkin hari ini dia terlalu banyak melamun.

"Naruto-niichan," dia tersentak saat pundaknya di sentuh seseorang, dia menoleh dan terdiam menatap Hinata yang tersenyum lebar disampingnya. Gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, dikursi taman kota yang saat ini dia tempati. "Kenapa Nii-chan ada disini, tidak bekerja?"

Naruto masih terdiam memandang Hinata, gadis itu selalu hadir disaat-saat yang tak terduga. "Uh,,, aku hanya sedang istirahat saja."

Kepala surai indigo itu miring dengan ekspresi menyelidik, "Nii-chan sepertinya sedang ada masalah, ada apa?" hanya gelengan yang Naruto berikan untuk pertanyaan yang tepat itu, membuat Hinata memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah berpikir. "Apa Nii-chan ingin kencan denganku?"

Kata 'kencan' sering mereka gunakan untuk mengganti kata 'jalan-jalan' yang terasa merepotkan. Sedari awal mereka bahkan tak canggung sedikitpun menganggap kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sebagai kencan, meski mereka hanya suka mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata, museum, atau makan di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan sekedar untuk mencoba semua cita rasa.

Tidak adanya respon dan jawaban dari Naruto membuat Hinata gemas sendiri, dia langsung berdiri dan tanpa izin menarik tangan berbalut jas itu. Jelas saja, rasa terkejut Naruto tak dia hiraukan.

.

Lokasi mereka saat ini memang dekat dengan taman bermain, mungkin itulah yang membuat Hinata menariknya kesini, taman bermain pusat kota Konoha.

"Itu," Hinata menunjuk bianglala yang sangat besar dengan cerianya, "Aku ingin naik itu, kita naik bersama, hm?"

Naruto hanya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap permainan itu, dia bahkan masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa diam saja di tarik-tarik oleh seorang gadis 18 tahun. Dan selanjutnya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi Hinata segera menariknya.

.

Seperti yang sering mereka lalui, waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama selalu menjadi saat-saat yang seru dengan sendirinya hingga tanpa terasa waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Begitulah yang terjadi saat ini, keduanya tengah menikmati makan malam di sebuah café dekat taman bermain itu setelah puas bermain selama lebih dari tiga jam.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini." Hinata tersenyum lebar dengan mulut penuh makanan, wajahnya tampak seperti anak 7 tahun yang baru pertama kali ke taman bermain.

Sudah sering pemandangan itu dilihat oleh Naruto, tapi anehnya, pria itu selalu merasa senang dan takjub dengan sendirinya akan setiap ekspresi yang Hinata tampilkan. "Tentu saja kau senang, kau sudah mencoba semua permainan yang ada." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kala mengingat betapa puasnya Hinata bermain.

"Apa Nii-chan juga senang?" Naruto mengangguk singkat, "Syukurlah, setidaknya kencan kita hari ini bisa membuat Nii-chan lebih tenang."

Naruto terkejut. Sudah sering tepatnya, bagaimana gadis itu selalu bisa membaca ekspresi dan pemikirannya lalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat pikiran dan perasaannya beralih dengan mudah. Akhirnya, yang Naruto sadari hanyalah waktu yang dia habiskan dengan senang dan nyaman. "Aku selalu takjub dengan apa yang kau lakukan." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hm, Nii-chan mengatakan sesuatu?" lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gerakan kepala yang menggeleng. "Hah, sebenarnya Naruto-nii punya masalah apa? Nii-chan terlihat benar-benar stress tadi. Nii-chan tahu, orang yang mudah stress itu akan lebih cepat tua."

"Benarkah?"

"Hum."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Naruto karena jawaban polos itu. "Sebenarnya… perusahaan sedang sulit sekarang." dia memilih untuk bercerita, entahlah Hinata akan mengerti atau tidak, Naruto hanya ingin berbagi.

Seperti yang sudah dia lakukan selama tiga bulan terakhir, dulu Naruto tidak akan mudah bercerita kepada siapapun tentang apa masalahnya, tapi entah kenapa, hanya pada Hinatalah dia menjadi lebih terbuka. Terasa begitu nyaman hingga semua kalimat dan cerita yang ingin dia simpan justru terucap dengan lancar.

"Sulit… seperti apa?" Hinata mengembalikan topic.

"Biasa, kurang investasi. Dana yang dibutuhkan kali ini lebih besar karena adanya pesanan dari sebuah perusahaan." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah."

Hinata berdecak, "Apa yang Nii-chan maksud dengan 'begitulah'?"

"Ada seorang investor yang ingin membantu dalam dananya, tapi…" Naruto memutuskan perkataannya dan menatap lurus mata perak didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Senyum tipis yang terasa miris dia tunjukkan tanpa bisa Hinata pahami.

"Naruto-niichan, aku tidak akan mau bertemu Nii-chan lagi kalau Nii-chan tidak menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas padaku." Ancaman itu sedikit menakutkan bagi Naruto. Dalam hatinya ada sebuah rasa yang benar-benar tidak terima jika dia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Hinata, tapi disisi lain, dia ingin tertawa melihat cara Hinata yang mengancam dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Pria itu meneguk singkat minumannya sebelum kembali bercerita. "Orang yang ingin menyumbang dana itu punya seorang anak perempuan… dan dia setuju untuk berinvestasi asalkan ada perjodohan didalamnya. Tentu saja yang dia inginkan… aku."

Sepersekian detik, ekspresi polos dan penasaran Hinata menghilang. Matanya yang barusan berkedip bingung langsung menatap sendu pada makanan didepannya, membuat wajah itu tak tampak jelas karena kepalanya menunduk. "Oh." Hanya respon singkat yang ia berikan. Entah kenapa dia mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto dan merasa tidak suka akan hal itu.

Sementara didepannya, Naruto hanya memasang wajah salah tingkah dan meneguk ludahnya entah untuk apa. Merasa tidak enak dengan perubahan tiba-tiba ekspresi gadis itu. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa?

"Suka?"

"Hah?" Naruto menatap bingung pada Hinata dan pertanyaannya yang tidak jelas.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _sapphire_ biru itu dengan ragu. "Apa Nii-chan… suka dengan perjodohan itu?"

Naruto berkedip, "Oh." Pandangannya beralih kearah lain dengan menarik nafas dalam. "Bukankah kau bilang jika tadi aku terlihat stress? Jika aku suka, kenapa aku menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu?" Naruto bersumpah ingin sekali mengabadikan saat-saat dimana sorot mata redup Hinata kembali berbinar senang.

"Jadi Nii-chan tidak suka dengan perjodohannya?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat senyum Hinata melebar. Pok.. dia bertepuk tangan sekali dengan wajah seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang. "Kalau tidak suka, Nii-chan tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Bukankah pernikahan harus dijalani dengan rasa cinta?"

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak mengerti dunia yang sesungguhnya. Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan tentang Hinata. Pemikiran Hinata masih terlalu polos untuk bisa mengenal dunia nyata. Hinata masih benar-benar hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia dongeng sang Putri tidur yang menjadi impian setiap gadis seusianya.

Ya, Naruto tidak menyalahkannya dan tidak berniat menjelaskan hal itu yang bisa berakibat menghilangkan pikiran polos Hinata. Dia suka bagaimana gadis itu bersikap dan berpikir polos nan lugu.

"Begitukah?" dia memilih untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan gadis itu, lagipula sesungguhnya Naruto memang sudah menyiapkan hal lain selain perjodohan yang tidak mungkin dia terima. "Jadi aku tidak harus menerima perjodohan yang tidak aku sukai, kan?"

"Benar! Ibuku pernah bilang jika kita itu manusia, manusia yang hanya hidup sebentar. Bukankah dihidup yang singkat itu lebih baik diisi dengan hal-hal yang kita sukai? Jika kita menyukai sesuatu dan hal itu tidak menganggu orang lain, maka lakukan. Jika kita tidak menyukai sesuatu, maka tinggalkan. Jika kita melakukan sesuatu hanya demi kebahagiaan orang lain sementara kita tidak bahagia, maka orang itu juga tidak akan bahagia. Jadi lebih baik jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kita bahagia dan menularkan kebahagiaan itu pada orang lain. Lebih menyenangkan untuk mengisi hidup, kan?"

Naruto mengakuinya, terkadang ada sisi dewasa sendiri dalam diri Hinata yang membuatnya begitu nyaman dan tenang. Sesuatu yang benar-benar dia sukai. "Melakukan sesuatu yang aku sukai?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu… kalau yang aku sukai itu… menikah denganmu? Bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

Naruto ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi melongo gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak berniat menarik kata-katanya, justru mungkin dia ingin lebih menjelaskan. "Nii-chan suka Hinata dan ingin menikah dengan Hinata, Hinata mau?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan mata melebar, "Nii-chan… serius?"

"Uhm, tentu saja."

Senyum Hinata melebar, membuatnya tampak lebih manis dan tentu saja semakin membuat Naruto terpesona. "3 bulan." Dia menunjukkan tiga jarinya, mengundang tatapan bingung dari Naruto. "Hanya menunggu tiga bulan lagi sampai aku lulus, baru setelah itu aku akan menerimanya, Nii-chan mau menungguku?"

Hal yang tidak pernah Naruto sangka adalah… perasaan hangat yang begitu lega saat itu. Bagaimana hanya dengan jawaban singkat Hinata bisa membuatnya begitu senang dan merasa terbang. "Uhm," dia mengangguk dengan tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan menunggu."

"Yeay!" Hinata segera berdiri dan melompat senang. "Naruto-niichan, daisuki." Ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Blush… Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas seketika. Dia menelan ludah dan melirik sekelilingnya saat merasa tatapan pengunjung lain mengarah padanya. Hanya senyum tipis yang dia tunjukkan pada Hinata yang kini masih melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Bruk… prang…

". . ."

". . ."

Suasana hening seketika, suara gelas yang pecah barusan sukses membuat semua mata tertuju kearah mereka sekarang, tepatnya pada Hinata yang terdiam dengan wajah ingin menangisnya. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat hal itu.

"huueee… gelasnya pecaahh.."

Dan tangisan Hinata membuat Naruto menopang dagunya dengan ekspresi lelah. "Pecah lagi."

.

.

Kushina kira Putranya seorang gay yang tidak akan suka dengan perempuan. Sebagai seorang Ibu, Kushina sudah mulai menerima kenyataan jika itu memang benar adanya. 24 tahun tidak pernah menjalani hubungan dengan perempuan lain bukanlah seorang laki-laki normal di kamus Uzumaki Kushina, begitulah sekiranya pikiran tentang Putranya yang gay muncul.

Tapi… sekarang dia tersenyum lebar melihat betapa manisnya calon menantu yang dibawa Naruto. Padahal baru tadi malam Naruto bilang ingin mengenalkan seseorang, dan sekarang orang itu sudah ada di hadapannya, bahkan sudah membantunya memasak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini, di meja makan, dia masih terus tersenyum menatap interaksi manis Putra dan calon menantunya.

"Ibu benar-benar penasaran dimana kau menemukan gadis semanis dia, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Ibu, jangan mengatakan seolah Ibu menganggap Hinata ini barang." Kushina hanya mengabaikan saja omelan itu, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Baa-san, masakan baa-san benar-benar enak."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi kau juga sangat pintar memasak, Bibi benar-benar terbantu dan sangat senang karena akan punya menantu sepertimu." Mereka sudah mengatakan hubungan mereka dan rencana tentang pernikahan yang tentu saja didukung Kushina 100 persen.

Hinata tersenyum dan merona mendengar pujian itu, mengundang senyuman Naruto dan Kushina juga. "Oh, Nii-chan cobalah ini, sangat enak!" Hinata memberikan udang ke piring Naruto dengan sumpitnya yang langsung diterima Naruto dengan baik.

"Ah, Hinata pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik. Kau benar-benar beruntung Naruto." Dalam hati Naruto sangat setuju dengan itu dan merasa senang akan keputusannya. "Oh Hinata-chan, bisa kau ambilkan apel yang sudah kita potong tadi dari dalam kulkas?"

"Uhm, aku akan mengambilnya."

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju kulkas, sudah tahu dimana letaknya karena Kushina sudah memperlihatkan semua isi dapur. Kushina memang tidak main-main saat bilang jika dia menyukai Hinata di menit kelima mereka bertemu. Wanita berambut merah itu langsung menarik calon menantunya ke dapur dan menanyakan serta membicarakan banyak hal. Kegiatan memasak hanya sekedar alasan agar Naruto tidak menyela pembicaraannya dengan sang calon menantu.

Kushina tidak sabar untuk menceritakan hal itu pada Minato nanti.

Tak lama Hinata kembali dengan sepiring potongan apel sebagai makanan penutup, dia berjalan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan masalah yang sering ia ciptakan. Hanya saja… mungkin kebiasaan itu tetaplah ada tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi.

"Bibi, ini apelnya –akh.."

Praaangg…

Piring itu pecah… dengan potongan apel yang berserakan di lantai.

Kushina dan Naruto menatap diam kejadian itu dengan perasaan kaget. Saat Hinata menatap kearah Kushina dan Naruto, bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hk… huuueee…"

"Eh? Hah… apa? kenapa?" Kushina linglung saat suara tangis Hinata menyentakkannya dari keterpakuan jatuhnya piring tadi. Dia memandang panik Hinata yang menangis sambil menunjuk lantai yang berserakan. "Hi-hinata… jangan menangis.."

"Huuee… tapi apelnya jatuuuhh…" suara itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Kushina kelabakan, "Uhm ya… tidak apa. Kita bisa memotongnya lagi, hm?"

"Tapi piringnyaaa…"

"Pecah sih…" Kushina mengiyakan dengan suara ragu.

"Huuueee…" membuat suara tangisan Hinata semakin besar.

"Eh, tidak.." Kushina segera menggeleng. "Tidak apa, jangan menangis ya? Tidak apa kok, Bibi tidak marah."

Pppffftt…

". . ."

Suara tawa tertahan itu membuat kedua perempuan disana menoleh, Kushina mendelik saat melihat Naruto terkikik sendiri. "Naruto, apa yang kau tertawakan?" bentaknya marah. Apa Putranya itu tidak punya hati? Saat kekasihnya menangis, dia justru tertawa.

Ah, Kushina tidak tahu saja jika Naruto sudah biasa dengan kebiasaan Hinata hingga semua itu tidak lagi membuatnya panik, malah menjadi sesuatu yang lucu dan selalu berhasil menghiburnya.

"Naruto!"

"Hahahahaha…"

"Huuueeee…."

Kushina pusing. Naruto tertawa semakin kuat seiring dengan tangisan Hinata yang semakin menjadi.

Tapi saat Naruto berdiri dan menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, Kushina terdiam seketika. Memandang bingung Putranya yang tertawa ditengah memeluk calon menantunya yang menangis. Dengan bingung Kushina hanya menatap diam pemandangan Naruto yang tertawa sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hinata penuh sayang.

"Hahaha,, sudah jangan menangis."

"Piringnya pecah… dan Nii-chan tertawa.. huee…"

"Hah, kau sangat lucu, Hinata."

Dan saat itulah Kushina mengerti, Putranya sedang sangat bahagia. Dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya yang entah kenapa menjadi terlihat lucu dan menyenangkan. Putra dan calon menantunya tampak akur dan begitu bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri. Disana juga Kushina mengerti jika Naruto menerima Hinata apa adanya yang siap membimbing gadis kecil itu dalam hidup berumah tangga dengan sikap yang dewasa.

.

===== End Flashback =====

Tahun 2017

Cuph

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipinya, membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indah masa lalunya. Mata itu terbuka, melihat dengan jelas sosok seorang wanita yang dulunya polos dan lugu kini tumbuh dewasa dan semakin cantik.

"Tadaima."

Senyum Naruto muncul dan dia mengangguk, "Ehm, okaeri." Dia menarik kepala surai indigo itu dan mengecup bibir mungil sang istri singkat namun penuh kasih sayang.

Dengan wajah merona Hinata mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto saat pria itu bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Kenapa Naruto-kun tidur disini? Kemana Boruto-kun?"

"Hanya menikmati waktu sore saja." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Sepertinya Boruto masih bermain di rumah Shikadai. Hm, mana Himawari?"

"Papaaaa…" tak sempat Hinata menjawab saat suara riang itu langsung terdengar. Tap tap tap… langkah kecil terdengar di rumah sederhana mereka, menunjukkan seorang gadis kecil yang berlari dengan sebuah boneka di tangannya. "Papa, lihat bonek –"

Bruuk… klontangg…

Himawari terdiam menatap sebuah hiasan ruangan yang tersenggol olehnya kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tapi dua detik kemudian, gadis 5 tahun itu kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum lebar dan kembali berlari seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Lihat boneka baru Hima, Papa.. cantikkan?"

"Uhm… ya… hahah,, itu cantik." Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat sikap polos Putrinya, lalu dia melirik penuh makna pada sang istri yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum melihat langit-langit ruangan, pura-pura innocent.

Kebiasaan sang Ibu yang menurun pada Putrinya entah kenapa menjadi 'hiburan' bagi keluarga kecil mereka. Jika dulu Hinata akan langsung menangis setiap kali menjatuhkan barang, maka Himawari akan cuek saja seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Setidaknya itulah perbedaan kedua perempuan yang Naruto sayangi itu.

Naruto mendengus dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah innocent Hinata.

"Papa, dimana Boruto-nii?"

"Dia dirumah Shikadai-nii. Himawari mau kesana?"

Gadis 5 tahun itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hima juga ingin menunjukkan boneka ini sama Shikadai-nii. Ayo Papa, kita kesana!" gadis kecil itu menarik tangan sang Ayah dengan semangat.

"Iya." Naruto yang tak kunjung berdiri membuat Himawari lari terlebih dulu. Melihat Putrinya sudah pergi, Naruto pun ingin segera menyusul.

"Nii-chan,"

"Hm?" cuph.. Naruto terdiam kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengecup bibirnya.

Senyum Hinata melebar dengan sangat manis. "Nii-chan,, daisuki!" wanita 27 tahun itu segera berdiri dan melangkah menyusul Putri kecil mereka.

Ditempatnya, Naruto memegang bibirnya yang sudah kena sentuhan curian dari sang istri. "Dia memang sangat lucu." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul keluar.

.

.

.

The End

A/n : Karena ini untuk NHFD8, jadi kubuat singkat dan santai. Makasih sudah membaca.

\- Zeno Ouryuu -


End file.
